


Day Two Hundred Ninety-Seven || Peace

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [297]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Maybe this place will finally see them settled in peace. But the work isn't done, yet.





	Day Two Hundred Ninety-Seven || Peace

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 60, 77, 140, 165, 189, 290, and 296!)

Morning comes early.

Still reclined against the tree he took shelter beneath the night before, Sasuke wakes slowly, eyes peeling open to find the valley barely lit with sunlight. The tall peaks to both the east and west mean limited direct sun...and it has yet to rise over the eastern horizon. Even so, it’s early...but he feels well rested.

Lifting his head, he looks up into the boughs of a camphor tree, recalling the miko’s words from his first stay within the strange village just to his south.

_“I cleansed the room with camphor smoke before you retired. It often helps lighten one’s mind so sleep can come easy.”_

Well, it wasn’t smoke per se...but maybe the tree’s presence really _did_ help him sleep. He doesn’t remember waking at all...and he half expected to, too paranoid and wary to rest. But now he feels keen and aware, mind and body spry after a good night’s sleep.

And a look over his encamped brethren show that they all still sleep, tucked into their bedrolls. Nothing or no one looks out of place or disturbed. Just...peaceful. No one was even thought to be put on guard duty, watching for danger as they slept.

Instead, Sasuke glances up at a smudge of white to see one of the strange owls overlooking them as he does. Golden eyes turn to look at him, but it offers no sound in greeting, wary of waking the others. Instead, it flares its wings and glides silently back toward the village, likely taking word that he’s awake.

Which will likely mean the miko will return.

So, Sasuke abandons his perch and stands, taking a few moments to ease the stiffness of his muscles from being in one position for so long. Reattaching his blades to his hip, he leans with crossed arms and ankles against the trunk behind him, watching his clan rest.

“Sasuke-san.”

A glance shows Hinata beside him, giving a small bow. How he never manages to hear her, he’ll never know. “Hyūga,” he counters.

Rather than looking surprised he’s learned of her heritage, Hinata only gives a small, somber smile. “...I wondered if your father recognized me. Your clan and mine were once considered rivals...but that was long ago, before their downfall.”

“And yet they’ve lived long enough to see you born...and that man I met before, he looked very similar.”

“My cousin, Neji. He is...not as welcoming as myself. It was he who escorted you from the village the first time you left. I hope he was not impolite.”

“Just blunt...which I can’t blame him for.”

“He is quite protective of me...he likely saw you as a threat not just to the valley, but myself as well. He will warm to you in time.”

“Well...I’ll not hold my breath until then.”

Hinata hides a smile in her sleeve. “I hope you slept well?”

“I did...the best in a long time. And the others sleep still.”

“Would you care to walk with me until they wake? O-Suigin-sama wishes to speak with you, and arrange the details of your clan’s settlement.”

“Should she not speak to my father…?”

“He may lead your clan, but it is _you_ with which the goddess has spoken. It is _you_ she trusts. In time she will come to trust the others...but surely you understand.”

“I do.” They may wonder at where he’s gone, but his father will surely assuage them until he returns. “Can I see my brother…?”

“Yes, he will join us. O-Suigin-sama has been working with him diligently...and I believe he has been speaking to her of you, and your clan, to better her insight. She is most curious and has been listening quite attentively.”

That earns a glance.

“It has been quite some time since she has left this valley, or conversed with an outsider. Much has changed about the world since her last venture. He’s been filling some of the gaps in her knowledge. And they seem to get along quite well. She prizes a reserved soul. Your brother has all the proper manners and decorum a god can appreciate.”

“...hm,” is all Sasuke hums in response, unsure of what to make of that.

The pair make their way south through the valley, soon finding themselves among outer buildings and fields before crossing into the village proper. A few people already stir, going about their business while giving the newcomer curious glances.

“...think they recognize me?”

“Some surely do. We all know the faces of our neighbors well...and though most have only seen you once, memories are keen in this place.”

“...I’d do well to remember that.”

“Indeed.”

At the very tail of the village is a modest home, and it’s there Sasuke spies the god’s human form...and beside her stands his brother. As they get closer, he can see the ease in Itachi’s posture, the healthy flush to his skin, and the subtle shine of his hair. It’s like he’s an entirely different person…!

“Anija…!” Manners slipping, Sasuke runs the rest of the distance, only slowing once he gets close and looks to his brother in wonder. “You...you look…!”

Itachi gives Sasuke a warm smile. “Is it so shocking? Perhaps I look as good as I feel...which would explain it. I can take a full breath, I can run without coughing...I’ve not felt this way in far too long. Suigin-sama is indeed a god of the healing arts.”

Beside him, the kami bows her head modestly with a hint of a smile. “You have become one of my chosen...it is my duty to keep you healthy and at peace. That is reward enough.”

“I didn’t know humility was a godly trait,” Sasuke offers, earning a warning glance from his brother. But the god only laughs.

“In many ways...men and gods are not so different. Just as you vary widely, so do we. I cannot blame you for your assumptions - it is how we are portrayed. And I have been rather...stern with you, young man. Your brother has told me many things...of you, your clan, your pasts. I feel as if I have garnered a greater understanding...and I feel wary of you no longer. Though surely you understand my previous caution.”

“Of course.”

“But...there is yet much work to be done.” A sleeved arm gestures back toward the village. “Less than fifty families call this valley home. Their houses have been built by trees cleared for crops and pastures. Very few are empty...and surely not enough to house your kin. How many made the journey?”

“Around a dozen families of all sizes.”

“I see...then we must prepare more shelters, and soon. Winter is mild here in the valley, but the odd snow storm blows down from the peaks. I will not have you exposed to the elements. I will speak to the other villagers and arrange help for this construction. The humans are far more involved in the town’s upkeep than I - your settlements are yet foreign to me, as I reside within my mountains and river. What help you need, you shall have. You need only ask.”

“Thank you, Suigin-sama. My father will surely have better ideas than I.”

“I shall trust your judgement. Until you have more stable shelters, have you something temporary?”

“We brought our tents - they’re weary, but should hold in the meantime.”

“Your elderly and your young may yet find places to stay should they require it in the empty houses, or with other families should you wish. I have made it clear to those within my valley that you are to be welcomed. Heed only that those who bear arms like your clan have not been seen in many a year...your weapons may comfort _you_, but many may find them...unsettling.”

“We’ll leave them at our camp,” Itachi assures her.

“Very good. For now...I give you leave to wander, and introduce yourselves. Grow familiar with your new home. You will be greeted with open arms. For now...I will rest, and speak to you this evening.”

Beside them, having been mostly silent, Hinata bows. “Rest well, O-Suigin-sama.”

“Guide them in my absence, miko of mine.”

“Of course.” Watching the god go, she then turns to the brothers. “Have you any particular request?”

“I will admit, I wish to see more of the village,” Itachi offers. “I’ve been kept mostly to the shrine, and have yet to see it fully.”

“Certainly! Will you join us, Sasuke-san? I know you saw much of it during your second visit.”

“I will. There’s still plenty to see, and I’ve yet to memorize it.”

Nodding with a hint of a smile, she leads them through the town, pointing out their various families, shops, and places of interest. When they meet the village carpenter, Hinata asks him to go meet with Fugaku, earning a smile and agreement before he goes.

“This place is so…” Sasuke struggles to find the word.

“...peaceful,” Itachi supplies, earning a nod. “Our previous city was not nearly so well kept, nor so welcoming. Are there no districts, no...hierarchy?”

Hinata shakes her head. “Such things are human notions...and O-Suigin-sama insists that all here are equal. None are left without, and all are glad to give to those who need. The village and its people, she tells us, are a web. Should one strand weaken...the entire network may collapse. If we all give a little to one who is in need, the impact upon the many is limited...but that upon the one is great. There are still the occasional disagreements - we are still human, after all. But grudges do not last long - they are addressed, and we move forward. In all my years, there has never been a serious crime or falling out.”

“Something to adjust to indeed,” Itachi notes softly. “Beyond these mountains, greed and mistrust run rampant. Perhaps in so small a place, this is more easily done...and with the help of a matronly god. The world of man is, otherwise, often a cold and cruel place.”

“Then I am glad you have come here,” Hinata replies with another small smile. “It may take time for you to settle...but I am sure you will come to know the peace we all share. Now...we’ve talked enough - your stomachs surely need filling!” She leads them to a small restaurant run by a family where the parents cook and the children help serve. They all greet both Hinata and her guests kindly, looking eager to know them.

To repay their debt, the brothers help tidy up, Sasuke chopping and packing in wood for their cooking fires. Itachi speaks jovially with the father and husband, telling them of the Uchiha’s new arrangement.

By the time they leave, it’s as if they’ve lived here all along, being given fond farewells and smiles.

“...this place cannot be real,” Sasuke murmurs as they head back toward camp. “No place of men can be this peaceful.”

“You forget...it’s not _just_ of men. While most beyond this valley have forsaken the gods, here one lives among them. Helps guide them. And something tells me we’ll soon see other, smaller kami as they grow used to us.”

“Eh?” Sasuke looks behind them, as if expecting to see a tanuki waddling across the road.

As they reach the Uchiha encampment, Fugaku is still speaking with not only the carpenter, but a stonemason and a few farmers. Rather than interrupt, the brothers approach Mikoto, who smiles widely.

“My son…! Look at you! In so many years I’ve never seen you so full of life!”

Itachi allows her mother henning, all weary smiles as she gushes. Fugaku then joins them, just as taken aback by Itachi’s transformation.

“That alone is enough to allay me” he rumbles. “To see you so healthy, my son…”

“You should take a walk around the village - it’s amazing.”

“I can guide you,” Hinata offers, the Uchiha parents looking to her curiously. “And I am sure O-Suigin-sama is eager to meet you later this evening, and will be happy to hear you have familiarized yourselves with the valley.”

“...I suppose we can be spared,” Fugaku muses.

“We’ll handle things here,” Sasuke assures him, watching as the pair follow the miko back toward town. “...think they’ll like it?”

“Kāsan, surely. Tōsan...may be a bit unnerved. It is as you say, this place is...quite different than our roots. But we will adjust, in time.”

“...hm,” Sasuke hums, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Seeing his people sort through their things and put up their tents, he knows it’s nowhere near said and done. But...it’s a good start. Maybe, at last...they’ve found peace.

**Author's Note:**

> More kami verse! Also I'm sorry for falling yet another day behind, but the weekend was an absolute killer...and I nearly didn't get it done tonight because of power outages Dx *knocks on wood* BUT, I'm here now, and I can hopefully start catching back up next month. Also eventually I WILL start organizing these mini series into series, I just...haven't yet had the energy or time to sort through almost 300 pieces OTL
> 
> But for now, we have a bit more insight into this verse! A little about Hinata, a little about the kami, the village...and things are moving along! Maybe the poor Uchiha will finally get a break, huh?
> 
> Anyway, it's late, and I have a busy day tomorrow (imagine that lol), so I better go. Thanks for reading!


End file.
